No More Feelings
by JenKrushnic
Summary: 'Gostava de fazer amor, mas Misha não (ele só gostava de sexo), então faria do jeito dele, seria melhor. ' - Jensha.


**No More Feelings**

Ele não queria mais sentimentos. Sentimentos machucavam, doíam, não cicatrizavam, nunca totalmente. Já tinha se passado um tempo, mais de um ano, para ser mais exato. Tinha prometido a si mesmo nesse tempo todo que não se apaixonaria mais, nunca mais. Por ninguém. Tinha sofrido demais, sabia que mais uma decepção apenas acabaria consigo e simplesmente não estava mais a fim de catar os próprios cacos e montá-los mais uma vez.

Não tinha encostado mais as mãos naquele corpo, não havia beijado mais aquela boca, não tinha mais feito amor com ele por infindáveis horas, não tinha mais trocado juras de amor e tudo não passava de 'bom dia' e 'boa noite', tudo não passava mais das falas que precisavam trocar nas cenas entre Dean e Castiel.

E mesmo que se sentisse em abstinência, completamente louco para tomá-lo mais uma vez, lembrava-se que ele nunca quis algo sério, ele nunca tinha se envolvido o suficiente, ele nunca tinha nutrido nenhum tipo de sentimento por si. Ele não tinha sentimentos por ninguém além de si mesmo. Isso fazia com que o odiasse com todas as forças, mas então, lembrava das mentiras dele, a voz rouca ecoava em sua mente gritando 'eu te amo' nos momentos mais inapropriados, fazendo lágrimas se juntarem em seus olhos, então nada mais interessava e ele só queria voltar para os braços fortes. Chorava pelo resto da noite e quando acordava, voltava a odiá-lo, sabendo que o amaria mais ainda ao cair da noite.

Aquilo acabaria agora. Estava decidido a dar um fim em seu sofrimento, ainda podia ouvir a voz dele 'quando quiser voltar eu ainda vou estar aqui', e Deus, como queria voltar! Porque sua pele chamava pela dele, a boca ansiava pelos beijos que só a boca dele era capaz de dar e a única coisa que povoa seus pensamentos, dia_e_noite_e_dia_e_noite, é que não podia continuar sem ele.

Se ele não queria se envolver, tudo bem, então deixaria claro que seria apenas sexo. Já que Misha não se importava com o amor que nutria por ele, então só precisava tocar aquele corpo, saciar sua vontade, ter Misha incontáveis vezes. Seria como antes. Não totalmente, mas só faltaria os sentimentos, mas quem é que precisa deles? Sempre _fodem_ com tudo! Gostava de _fazer amor_, mas Misha não (ele só gostava de sexo), então faria do jeito dele, seria melhor. Morreria, se sentiria usado, mas era melhor do que não tê-lo.

Avisou que queria se encontrar com ele depois de gravarem a ultima cena e sentiu o riso dele se gravar em si. Não tinha como resistir, não queria resistir a ele, ansiava a vinda dele. Todas, sem exceção.

Como prometido, ele bateu na porta de sua casa a noite. Misha não foi delicado, não o chamou de amor, nem disse que o amava (como tinha feito das outras vezes, quando Jensen era _ingênuo_). Ele o empurrou contra a parede, as mãos em todo seu corpo, os lábios marcando onde podia, como se tivesse deixando a mensagem de que Jensen tinha 'dono'.

'É só sexo, não é?' – Misha sorriu contra sua boca e lhe beijou, arrancando suas roupas enquanto o levava, aos tropeços para o quarto que tinha no fim do corredor, o colocou com cuidado na cama e Jensen olhou fundo em seus olhos, espalmando as mãos em seu peito. – 'É só sexo não é?' – queria que ele dissesse sim, só sexo. Seria mais fácil e não se iludiria.

'Nunca foi só sexo com você.' – foi a resposta dele e isso fez o coração do loiro dar alguns solavancos, a água se juntando nos olhos verdes.

'Não mente pra mim.' – pediu sussurrando.

'Não estou.' – segurou seu rosto e colou deliciosamente os lábios nos dele, terminando de arrancar as roupas que sobraram.

Entrou em seu corpo, movendo-se à medida que os gemidos de prazer ficavam mais sôfregos e lânguidos, não havia mentiras ali, naquela troca de almas. Misha estava se dando por inteiro, porque com nenhum outro tinha tido qualquer sentimento, mas Jensen era diferente. Se apaixonou por ele desde o primeiro olhar, o amou desde o primeiro toque, enlouqueceu de desejo desde o primeiro beijo, deu seu coração para ele desde a primeira vez que fizeram amor. O tomou para si naquela noite, prometendo a si mesmo que nunca mais o deixaria escapar.

Jensen já não agüentava mais, não importava o quanto tentava ser indiferente, não cair mais em mentiras... Simplesmente não conseguia ficar longe dele, não dele. Era paixão, desejo louco e desenfreado, era _amor_ demais para poder negar. Tão rápido quanto tinha aparecido, tão veloz e marcante quanto tinha entrado em sua vida, era sentimento demais para simplesmente fingir que nada existia e um pouco antes de atingir o maravilho 'paraíso', gritou que ainda o amava, que sempre o amaria. Não escutou, mas Misha lhe disse o mesmo.

Não esperava vê-lo em sua cama quando seus olhos se abriram de manhã, mas o moreno estava lá, o peito denunciando a respiração calma, os fios negros se misturando uns nos outros, a boca meio entreaberta, um meio sorriso nos lábios que tanto adorava.

Fechou os olhos de novo e sorriu, aconchegando-se melhor no corpo do outro, colocando as pernas no meio das dele, do modo como costumava fazer a um ano atrás. Nem se lembrava mais qual o motivo de terem rompido, de ter desconfiado do amor dele, mas não deixaria acontecer de novo. Oh, não.

'Eu te amo' – ouviu ele sussurrar, beijando o topo de sua cabeça e todas as duvidas que haviam sido plantadas em seu peito morreram ao escutar aquelas três palavras.

'É. Eu também' – e sorriu, sentindo os braços dele apertarem seu corpo.

* * *

**N/a:** Tô devaneando loucamente, eu sei, mas eu não posso evitar -.-


End file.
